The Truth
by Sara Baku
Summary: Inu and the gang are transported to another dimension! Rated M for language, adult scenes, and other stuff. I suck at summerys. Slash, angst, character death. RxR!
1. And it Starts

Inuyasha

The Truth

Written by: Sara Ballard

Chapter 1

"Bye Grandpa! Bye Mom!" Kagome cheered, waveing as she grabbed her bag, freshly packed full of ramen noodles, water, and other things. One would think that this normal-looking girl was going to a normal sleep-over. Well, she wasn't. Higerashi Kagome was infact going five-hundred years back in time to Fudel Era Japan, to see her friends Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara and, most importantly, Inuyasha. Just the thought of him sent shivers down her spine. She darted out the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She ran straight torewards the shrine that the family kept, past an ancient tree, and inside the shrine, where a dry well sat soundly, eeriely, in the silent blackness. She did not slow her pace, but lept into the air and down the well. Lovely un-even blue light shot up around her, cutting through the blackness in some places but not others. Lavender light glowed from around her neck and the blue light vanished, leaveing Kagome at the bottem of the well, only there were now large bones around her. She looked up. Sunshine gleamed through lavishly, shadowed by blowing leaves and branches on the sorrounding trees. She breathed in the pure, fresh air and smiled. This place was her second home. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder, she started to climb the wall of earth to get out of the dry well, known soley as 'The Bone Eaters Well.' Before she pulled herself over the wooden ledge, she tossed her bag over it and onto the mossen ground. Then she pulled herself over. Her feet hit the ground and she stood, looking around for her bag. Then she heard that voice that haunted her dreames with its venemous sarcasum.

"Looking for this?" Inuyasha said when he saw her step onto the ground. He was tossing the bright yellow bag up and down, up and down in one taloned hand. Inuyasha was what had to be the exact opposite of Kagome. Born in an era where last names are for mortals, and mortals are obsolete, Inuyasha was born nothing more than Inuyasha, 'Dog Deamon.' However, that was only half accurate. While Kagome was a human, Inuyasha was half-deamon, born to a Dog Deamon father and a human mother. Inuyasha inherited his fathers love of humans and for this reason he is able to wield the ultimate weapon. Foerged from his fathers fang, and repaired with Inuyashas own, the Tetsusaiga has the ability to kill one hundred deamons with a single swing, and Inuyasha bonded nicely with the Phantom Sword. Another odd characteristic of Inuyasha is the two objects on his head. Yes, ears. Dog ears to be more precise. Silver dog ears topping a silver manek which hung in golden eyes. Also unique was Inuyashas cloths. White undercloths that can be seen by small slits in his armor-like, fire-proof Robe of Fire Rats. His hands were clawed, as I have allready said, and a ring of beads hung around his neck. This rosary gave Kagome partial controll over Inuyasha, with one sharp 'sit' from her mouth, he would slam into the ground as punishment for misdeeds. But this ability also poses another purpose. Tetsusaiga holds Inuyashas deamon blood under controll, if the sword is broken or knocked from Inuyashas hands in battle, his deamon blood would pulse stronger than his human blood and he would loose all controll over his body. However a 'sit' usually 'knocks some sence into him.' But not allways.

"Give me that!" Kagome snapped, lungeing for the bobbing yellow bag. As she did so, Inuyasha caught the bag and pulled it away from her, and watched as Kagome fell foreward a bit. Inuyasha smirked, revealing a single fang. Irked to no end by Inuyasha's arrogance, Kagome lunged again, this time grabbing the bag and yanking it away. "Hmph." She said poudly with a little nod. She stoped and looked around. "Where are the others?" Inuyasha looked around, then sniffed the air and sighed. "Sango's batheing, Miroku is probably spying on her while Shippo's hideing for his life." Inuyasha said. "And Kirara's near Sango, as usual." Kagome blinked. "Inuyasha, you're acting wierd." Inuyasha gritted his teeth and looked away. "No I'm not." He growled. "Let's go find the others." His ears twitched as he spoke. "Sango's out of the water, I just heard her slap Miroku." He said, and before Kagome could say anything else, he grabbed her and put her on his back, slinging her bag over his shoulder and leaping off. Kagome held onto Inuyasha's shoulders out of instict and habit, and hit her face from the wind by burying it in Inuyashas back. Inuyasha didn't seem to mind, but inside her blushed every time she got on his back. He didn't know why he cared about her so much, or why he couldn't see a trace of Kikyo in her any more, but, in a way, he was glad he couldn't. He still had something for Kikyo, something deep inside of him that was released every time he lay eyes on her, something thaat made his whole body stiff and made him stare at her with long-lost wanting. But then, there was also something for Kagome. Something more subtle, yet more pure.

The found Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara with little trouble. Kirara was washing her face, both her fluffy, striped tails swaying back and forth nimbley. Shippo was drinking water from a nearby stream happily, his own little fluffy tail twitching as he filled his cupped, clawed hands with more cool water. Sango was a distance away, ringing out her long hair and glareing at Miroku. Miroku was sitting behind a large boulder, rubbing the side of his face, where a big, red handprint stuck. Kagome slid off of Inuyashas back and was greeted by the splashing of water and a happy squeel. "Kagome!" Shippo ran and latched himself onto Kagome's neck in a happy little hug. A beast that resided in Inuyashas chest growled and narrowed its eyes, and Inuyasha had to look away until Kagome pulled the over-exited Kitsune off. "Hello Kagome." Sango said, eyes suddenly moveing off Miroku and lighting up at the sight of her friend. "Hey Sango." Kagome replied with a smile. "Ah, Lady Kagome, you're here allready?" Miroku said in his usual calm tones. He had long-since learned that flirting with Kagome was a big no-no. Especially with Inuyasha around. So he stuck to Sango. "Yeah, school let out early today." Kagome said, still smileing. For this Inuyasha was glad, however something on the wind caught the attention of all three deamons: Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha. "What is it?" Kagome asked, blinking with confusion. Kirara's fur rose and she hissed, transforming into her larger form. The fur on Shippos tail bristled and he hissed too, leaping onto Inuyashas head. Inuyasha laid his ears straight back and cracked his knuckles, growling. Seeing how Inuyasha, the strongest of the deamons, reacted, all three of the humans became scared. "Pure has become impure, impure has become pure. Good has become evil, evil has become good. To live is to die, to die is to live." Came a voice. However it wasn't Kikyo, as anyone would think. Violet light sorrounded the group, and they vanished with a flash.

To be continued...


	2. Explanations and Fun Times

Inuyasha

The Truth

Chapter II

Inuyasha was the first one to open their eyes, and what he saw made him yelp. He was stareing back at... himself? Yes, only he was wareing pink. "You're awake! OH, I hope the others are all right." Said the pink Inuyasha. The regular Inuyasha blinked. "Oh, right, the name thing might be a problem when they wake up... um... oh! I know! Call me Baku!" The pink Inuyasha said, clapping his hands with glee. Inuyasha scrambled back and into a tree. "Where the hell am I?" He snapped. Sango opened her eyes next, laying a distance away beside Miroku. She also saw herself, only with a high pony tail. And the other her was STAREING at Miroku. She blinked. "OH, you are awake. Call me Ognas. Your name spelled backwards, if I'm correct?" Sango nodded. "Good." Ognas said, then continued to stare at Miroku. Miroku woke up next, to see Ognas stareing at him. He blinked and looked around, and soon saw himslef, standing a distance away, brow raised at Ognas. "Leave him alone, you pervert." He said simply. "You can call me Mirrou." He added. His robe was ivory, instead of the dark purple that was Mirokus. Shippo was the next to open his eyes, and saw, sitting cross-legged a distance away, a Kitsune with a fluffy white tail and white hair. It opened one eye to look at Shippo, and closed it again slowly. "Call me Kit." He said slowly, calmly, venemously. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome had not yet opened her eyes, and the creature inside him whined and raised its head. Finally, Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. Inuyasha darted over to help her, and in doing so he came face-to-face with another Kagome, only this one had dark eye makeup and wore pitch black cloths. She stared at the two of them, not blinking. "Call me Meka." She said in a toneless voice. Kagome stared at her opposite. "Where are we?" Inuyasha asked Meka. "You're in your opposite state of mind." She anwsered. "How do we get out?" Kagome asked this time. "You find The Truth, and defeat them." For some reason, what Meka said sent a shiver down Inuyashas spine. Shakeing his head, Inuyasha stood, and was relieved to see Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku stand aswell. Finally, Kirara stood, stareing at a black two-tail with white stripes. The two mewed to eachother for a bit, before they lept into either Sango's or Ognas' arms. "This is Rakiki." Ognas said, strokeing the cat and standing rather close to Mirrou. Together, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all said, "I figured that." Inuyasha was silent, stareing into space. "Inu-kun?" Kagome said, waveing her hand infront of his face. Inuyasha jumped a bit. "What?" He said, suddenly back to normal as he shot Kagome a glare. "You were zoneing out." Kagome said. "So?" Inuyasha snapped, crossing his arms. Baku walked foreward. "Gee, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the tree branch." He mumbled, to recieve a sharp blow over the head by Inuyasha. "Besides 'The Truth,' is there anyone else here?" Sango asked. Mirrou nodded. "Mm-hm, there's everybody. Of corse, they all have different names, but you'll reconize them. So you'll help us defeat The Truth?" Mirrou asked hopefully. "Duh!" Kagome said. "I don't want to stay here! I want to go home!" She said, burying her face in her hands. Kit opened both eyes and stood slowly. "Yeah, but if anyone becomes blubbering idiots and runs away scared, I'm leaveing." He said. "And before we face The Truth, we have to visit Ukaran." He added, and Baku clapped his hands happily. "Yay! We're going to see Ukaran! We're going to see Ukaran! He fooled The Truth once, you know! I mean, he fooled me too, but he's fun!" Baku cheered. Inuyasha blinked. He had a bad feeling about this.

In a few minutes the twelvesome was off, Inuyasha and Baku leading the way, exchangeing information. Behind them was Sango and Ognas, who were also happily tittering away, holding Kirara and Rakiki in their arms. Behind them were Kagome and Meka, who didn't speak at all to eachother exept for a few words every few minutes. And behind them was Miroku and Mirrou, who were talking as well, mostly about the oddity of comeing face-to-face with the opposite of their friends. And bringing up the rear was Shippo and Kit, who occasionally spoke of one thing or another. It was quite a sight to see, but not nearly as much as the sight that made Inuyasha slam on the brakes the stare at. Inuyasha smirked at the sight of what looked like Lord Sesshomaru's castle. "Can we make a pit stop?" Inuyasha asked. "I have to see this for myself." He walked torewards the castle, followed by the others. They walked in quietly, and Baku immidietly spoke to a silver-maned being, with his back to them. "Hello brother!" The figure lept into the air with a small shout and spun around, and Inuyasha stared at a shakeing version of Sesshomaru. "Don't... don't s-s-scare me like th-th-that!" He stammered. Inuyasha dropped to the ground, howling with laughter. This made the figure of Sesshomaru jump again. "This is my half-brother, Oshu." Baku said quietly, giggleing behind his hand at Inuyasha's behavior. "This... Sesshomaru... He's NEVER going to... live this down!" Inuyasha said between laughter. Baku, Ognas, Mirrou, and Meka all yelped. "NO! You can't tell anyone about this place!" Inuyasha blinked, laughter slowly ceaseing. "Wha? Why not?" The four others looked at eachother. "Er... dunno." Meka said, blinking once. Inuyasha blinked again, then stood and brushed off. Oshu was still shivering like a chiwawa. Inuyasha snorted at this. "Wh-wh-what's so fu-fu-funny?" Oshu stuttered. "Nothing." Inuyasha said, waveing his clawed hand. "C'mon, lets go, I've had my fun." Meka, Baku, Mirrou, Kit, Ognas, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all nodded and followed Inuyasha out of the castle.


	3. False Explinations

Inuyasha

The Truth

Chapter III

Setting off again, Inuyasha continued to laugh about Osho, Sesshomaru's opposite personality. "He was so jumpy! And he looked like he couldn't fight for his life!" Inuyasha jeered. "He can't." Baku confirmed, haveing been running his claws through his hair as an attempt to comb it. "He couldn't hit the side of a hut if he was three feet away." He added, tightening the bow around his waist. Inuyasha had become acustomed to this behavior and accepted it as something he would never do. Baku then became occupied in self-grooming, which gave Inuyasha an excuse to switch places with Meka, who happily accepted as to get away from her over-eccentric opposite. Inuyasha crossed his arms inside his kimono as he slunk back to Kagome's side. She looked over at him in partial alarm. "Inuyasha." She nearly breathed, but managed to keep her voice normal. She had allways dreamed of being abel to breath his name without getting wierd looks. Unfortunately, she never dared. He returned her gaze, and for a few seconds they had locked eyes, before Kagome looked away quickly. Inuyasha blinked, and let his arms drop to his sides, where he felt warmth agenst his fingers. He nearly stopped dead when he felt Kagome's hand brush agenst him. He gulped a bit and reached over, and laced his fingers with hers. He was suprised to feel her hand squeeze his in return. Both of them slowed and looked down at their hands, and a light hue rose in Inuyasha's cheeks, as well as Kagome's. Inuyasha laid his ears back a bit, but faced foreward once more, hand still laced with Kagome's. Suddenly he pushed Kagome aside, and he himself lept as a pink object came crashing down. Kagome's bike? Yes, it was definately Kagome's bike. Kagome smiled and her hand left Inuyasha's as she went to fetch it, and Inuyasha's heart fell.

The moon was bright and full in the sky, and Inuyasha had slinked away from the group, who were all prepareing for bed. It was a nice hollow that Inuyasha had sniffed out as fit, with rolling hills in the distance. Kagome spread out her sleeping bag, and pulled out a cup of ramen and some water. "Meka, I'm guessing you know how to do this?" Kagome asked, turning to Meka, who nodded and took the contents. "I'm going to go look for-" But she was cut off by a long, crisp howl. She looked around and saw a sillouette infront of the large moon that hung low behind the hills. She instantly reconized the figure. "Inuyasha." She breathed, stareing at him. His howl faded out, and he turned his head to look at the group. HIs eyes glowed red in the darkness. Kagome yelped. Baku placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Kagome. He has controll." Baku said, and Kagome looked at him in disbelief. Baku nodded and Kagome looked back at the hill just as another howl sounded through the air. Kagome watched, amazed at the sound Inuyasha was makeing. Finally, Inuyasha came down from the hill, eyes returning to their gold color, and he sat agenst a sapling a fair distance from the crackleing fire. "I'm going to take a nap." He announced. "Save some ramen for when I wake up." And he closed his eyes.

Miroku stared at him. "Do you love Kagome, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha blinked in suprise. "No, I hate the bitch! She is exactly like Kikyo, I can't look at her without feeling rage." Then he twitched an ear, hearing aluminum being moved quickly and someone pedaling off on a bike. He lept up and darted out of the hut to see Kagome speeding torewards a cliff. His eyes widened and he darted along side the bike. "Kagome! Wait!" She glared at him. "If I remind you so much of your beloved Kikyo, lets see if I survive like her!" She barked. "NO!" He snapped, leaping up onto the frame of the bike, right infront of Kagome. "Move Inuyasha, I can't see!" Kagome snapped. "And my eyes have been closed all this time." Inuyasha said calmly. "I've been blind, I need to open my eyes. Make me open my eyes, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, and then, he kissed her. Kagome skidded to a stop, bike skidding to the side about three feet from the ledge, and Kagome put her left foor onto the ground, bike now leaning, and the two continued to kiss.

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, he was panting slightly, as if he had truely been running. He looked around, everyone was asleep, however a cup of ramen was infront of him. He picked it up and began to eat. He looked at Kagome.

The fire crackled quietly inbetween the two in them, stareing at eachother. "Inuyasha..." She breathed. and he reached over and touched her hand, squeezeing it lightly. "Kagome." Inuyasha responded, pulling her to his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and he stroked her hair gently. "Kagome, I-" There was a loud bang, and Inuyasha yelped, falling sideways. "We've got one! A deamon! And he has a nice sword!" Came a voice. "INUYASHA!" She screamed. Inuyasha shivered. "Kagome... get yourself... out..." He whispered, clutching his chest. "No, I won't leave you!" She whined. "NOW!" Inuyasha rasped, pulling out Tetsusaiga with one bloody hand. He tossed the sword away and pulsated. Her eyes widened as Inuyasha stood as if he had never been hit. His eyes were clouded red with blood-lust. "Are you looking for a deamon?" Came a much deeper voice than Inuyasha's. "Well you're about to get all the deamon your pathetic human hands can hold!" And he lunged at them. There was a second bang, and a third. However Inuyasha showed no sigh of slowing down. There was blood, lots of blood. Human, half-deamon, and deamon blood alike. Inuyasha staggered back after a long time, and grabbed Tetsiga's hilt, eyes turning gold once again. "Kagome... I... I..." But he couldn't finish, he fell to the ground, resembleing bloody swiss cheese. "INUYASHA!"

Kagome sat upright quickly, banging her head on a low branch. She realized she was in a differant place than she was in when she fell asleep. She turned her head and saw that she was in Inuyasha's arms, and Inuyasha himself was quite pale. "Kagome... are you ok?" He asked quietly, strokeing her hair gently, ginglerly touching the bump on her head. Kagome winced and nodded. "You were haveing a bad dream." Inuyasha said. "I could tell. and you said my name a few times... and you said that you wouldn't leave someone." They locked gazes, and this time neither turned away. "And I won't, either." Kagome said softly after a pause. Inuyasha blinked. "No matter what happens, Inuyasha, I won't leave you." Inuyasha's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Kagome. "And I will open my eyes." He murmered. "And I will bite you mine."


	4. Snap Much?

Inuyasha

The Truth

Chapter IV

Baku hissed at Meka. "Get away from me!" He said, ears flattening. Meka growled in return. "I wasn't NEAR you!" Inuyasha and Kagome appeared and stared at their opposite personalitys in pure buffudlement. "What's going on?" Inuyasha asked. "I hate her! Did you two...?" Inuyasha and Kagome flushed, and Kagome touched the wound. "Ah, you did, didn't you Inu?" Baku said with a knowing smirk. "You confessed your love to Kagome, and since the emotion of love is so strong, it affected me in the opposite way, thereby makeing me hate Meka's guts." Meka blinked at Baku's words. "You never said you hated my guts..." Baku rolled his eyes. "Well I wouldn't know what they tasted like, but keep it up and I will!" He snapped at Meka, eyes glowing red. "Sit boy!" Meka and Kagome choroused. "Wha-?" SLAM! SLAM! "Oops, sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said gently, looking down at the twitching, red-cloaked form, then at the pink-cloaked one. Inuyasha looked up at her, dirt all over his face. "I need a vacation..." He mumbled. He stood, then growled down at Baku. "What would happen if I killed you?" He growled. "You would die." Baku responded with a growl. "Damn you." "Right back at ya." "Fuck you. Don't copy me." Inuyasha said, stepping on Baku's head and squishing his face into the mud. "Egnfh!"

The tension between Baku and Inuyasha was so thick you could cut it with a knife on the trip to see Ukaran, which Kit said would be over by the next sundown. Then it was straight to The Truth to defeat them and return to normal. Rakiki and Kirara were in fighting form and now leaded and trailed the party, with Baku in the front on Rakiki, and Inuyasha and Kagome at the back on Kirara. Ognas and Mirrou for some reason weren't speaking to eachother, but it was better than Baku and Meka, who couldn't walk past eachother without snapping a curse to the other. Inuyasha had kept his eyes closed ever since they set off, and Kagome wondered why. He didn't speak either, and his ears were perked foreward, concentrateing to be abel to hear and smell where they were going. Kagome touched his arm, and Inuyasha pulled away violently with a rabid snarl of 'don't touch me.' Kagome withdrew in shock and hurt. Why was he suddenly acting this way? Inuyasha opened his golden eyes, which were focused and solemn. He had picked up a scent on the wind. Of corse only he knew what it was.

Pure has become impure. Impure has become pure. Good has become evil. Evil has become good. To live is to die. To die is to live.

_"Kikyo..."_


	5. Intrests and a Tree

**Inuyasha**

**The Truth**

**Chapter V**

Inuyasha stared at the fire, the ember licks seeming to have a hypnosis-like affect on the hanyou. Suddenly, Ognas spoke up. "Baku, Inuyasha, could you two go get some more wood for the fire?" She asked them, smirking a bit at Mirrou. The ivory-clad man flushed slightly. Inuyasha nodded and stood. "Sure. C'mon Baku." He said, turning and starting into the forest, crossing his arms in his sleeves. He flushed slightly when he felt that he and the other were in a part of the forest where they were truely alone, out of earsnot and sight of the others. He had noticed that Baku had seemed to have wrapped a spell around his heart and brain, captivateing all his sences into makeing sure that he paid more attention to the pink-claden one than the others. Even Kagome. "Hey, Inuyasha? Can I tell you something? Just promise not to tell Meka. Or Kagome, either." Baku said, breaking the unnerveing silence the two had occupied for the 'quest' they had been sent on. Inuyasha straightened, a small branch in hand. "Try me." He said simply. Baku took a deep breath. "I don't really hate Meka." He said. Inuyasha went ridgid. "In fact, I-" But Baku's sentence was finished. "Love her?" Baku nodded. "So you don't love Kagome at all, do you?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Or girls at all, right?" Inuyasha nodded this time. Baku chuckled, walking up behind the hanyou. "Oh, but my feelings are oh so complicated. I love you, but I hate you." The words sent shivers down Inuyashas spine. Either that or the arms that were wrapped around his waist. "How do you explain that?" Baku asked, fingers fiddleing seducively with the tie in Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha finally seemed to snap back to reality. "Stop it baka, I'm a guy!" He said, but he couldn't bring himself to move. "I know." Baku said silkily. "That's why I'm doing it."

Soon enough, Inuyasha had turned to face the other man, his eyes half-lidded. "Krnnn..." He purred out, rubbing their clothed hips together. "These clothes are a bother." He mumbled, to see Baku nod in agreement. "And I'm actually quite eager to see what's under yours, Inuyasha." Baku purred, grinning seducively. Inuyasha chuckled. "Hey, you're not _completely _opposite from me, are you?" He asked, to see Baku giggle and shake his head. "No." Baku said simply, to have his lips smashed agenst Inuyasha's in responce. He closed his eyes, pressing back and wrapping his arms around the other hanyou, moaning sweetly as the kiss became heated and passionate, resaulting in Baku pinned to a tree. Inuyasha hungerly began to strip the submitting hanyou of his clothes, nipping at every inch of exposed flesh, which he could taste was hot with anticipation and eagerness. He suckled at Baku's neck, enjoying the taste of the soft flesh in his mouth.

In return, Baku began removeing Inuyasha's clothes, loveing what was slowly become accessaible to his eyes, especially when the white undercloths fell in a bundle around the domonateing's ankles, and he grinned when they were kicked away un-wantedly. He gasped when he felt hips ground agenst his, his clawed hands gripping at the bark behind him, the tree hurting his soft back, but Baku didn't care. He panted quietly and ground his hips back agenst Inuyasha's, loveing the sound of the moan that the other man produced when he did so. He ground his hips again, getting the same resault from Inuyasha for a while, until the other grabbed Baku's hip and held it back agenst the tree. Baku grinned, letting him work until he moaned out his lover's name and spilled hot liquid on him, feeling and hearing the same from the other man.


End file.
